


The King has Risen

by MEParker



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ancient Non-exsistant Language, Angels, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Case Fic, Demons, He's so attractive, Hellhounds, I dont even know if itll be deckerstar, I honestly have no idea where this is gonna go, Kinda underground boss, King of Hell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prob painful, but not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEParker/pseuds/MEParker
Summary: He went to Los Angles because he was bored of Hell.What would he do if he got bored of Los Angeles?AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Lucifer!

+Prologue+ 

His arms rested against the balcony glass, a finger of whisky laid lazily in his hand, almost waiting to be dropped. His eyes looked across the expansive view from his expensive penthouse. They scanned slowly, back and forth, along the bright colourful lights, nothing compared to his stars hanging in the sky. He breathed deeply, his mind somewhere else, his eyes unseeing. 

Footsteps echoed against the marble flooring, unable to catch his attention, unable to take his thoughts away from the dark parts of his mind. The footsteps stopped behind him, waiting, anticipating. He blinked slowly, unconcerned with the demon behind him, unconcerned with the state of his life at the moment. Nothing seemed to matter, after all he had tried everything this world had to offer him. As much as there was left from the last time he visited. But this time was supposed to be different, this time he was going to stay, but why stay when everything was just as boring as it was in hell? It didn’t matter anyways, there was nothing left for him here, but there was nothing there for him there either.

“I don’t know what to do…” He breathed a sigh. He never thought he would reach that point, where there was nothing else he could do.

“We could go back to Hell?” Mazikeen hesitantly suggested, knowing the thin rope she was walking on at the moment. 

“Please, that place was not my home, and the more time that passes Los Angeles is also becoming my home less and less.” He stated sadly. He had believed that he had finally found where he belonged. Funny how all that could disappear in the blink of an eye, or the snap of fingers. 

“Then… what?” Maze said, just as lost as her Lord. She watched him with utter loyalty in her eyes, trusting that he would come up with the perfect idea.

He had spent a short 5 years on Earth his longest stay since the 1700’s. This time was nothing compared to then, unhappy place still but in a different way now. Earth had gotten quite boring around the same time, but at that point in his life he wasn’t completely resenting Hell like he did now. His eyes narrowed, the frustration sat in, a flash of red passed through his eyes, so fast it appeared it wasn’t even there.

He sipped from his glass, savouring the woody taste it provided. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get drunk like the humans but the taste brought him a comfort in itself.

“J̸̗͔̮̜̭̻̭͔͔̓̓͜͝͝f̸̡̱̩̝̣̭̅̓̆̈̔̌͠ͅj̶̢̝͉̦͌̈́̋̔̅f̶̛̪͈̩͍̫̮͇̘̑̔̌̍͐̉̐ͅͅį̵͇̼̬̙͂̐͐̒͌͒̀͂́͑ͅk̴͙̱̊͛̊͒͝d̷̺̞͍̫͙̈́̐͠k̷͔̯̥͓͊̔̂͝s̵̡̛̟̘̝̝̝̯̞̮̟̀̄f̸̧̛̥̬͓̯̥̭̎̈́̊̇͝͝d̸̼̲͆́͗͆̈́̚j̴̢̛̛͈̳̪̖̙͈͉̺̓̈́̐͘f̷̺̮͎̫̋͒̎̓͌̿̈́̓͋͠n̷͖͌̂̆͋͂̓͐͛” He cussed in the ancient language dedicated to Hell. 

This was unacceptable to him, he had never struggled with something like this. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, determined to think of a solution to his problem. There had to be a way out of this situation without having to go back to Hell, but with having the exhilaration of power in Hell. He gasped, that was it!

“Oh I think things just got interesting Mazikeen!” His eyes blazed wildly, promising mischief. 

“What?” She asked, confused.

“We, Mazikeen, are going to bring Hell on Earth.” He smirked.

To Be Continued...


	2. Robert Claymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long boi for today, these updates are gonna be sporadic so don't expect daily ones, just a heads up. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and i still dont own Lucifer

+Chapter 1+

The club was as loud as ever, bodies moved and danced. The air stank with sweat and a cocktail of different alcoholic drinks. One body in particular slinked through the dense crowd, fading into the background. He slipped past the myriads of people going further into the club. Finally spotting the shadowed seat deep into the club, the man that sat there managed to seem invisible and intimidating at the same time. The snake-like character took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the booth.

Silence followed. After what seemed like hours passed, an empty glass was sat down on the marble table top. The endowed man cleared his throat.

“Any news?” Lucifer asked, knowing that the human before him was too afraid not to answer.

“Nothing relevant. Everything is running smoothly.” The employee answered, even though it was the truth, he was still nervous. The man before him sent fear shivering through this body every time. 

“Mmmmm… that’s good, I’m glad.” Lucifer stated, smiling. The fear he brought this man was enchanting to Lucifer. He reveled in the excitement his new occupation provided. He waved the employee away, relieving him of his duties at the time.

The man practically ran away from Lucifer, he didn’t look back until he reached the top of the stairs. He swallowed as his blue eyes followed the ginormous dog that took his seat in the booth. A hand reached out and gently patted the dogs head. When pulled back the dogs head lifted and it’s eyes connected with his own. His body was paralyzed, this dog was just as terrifying as it’s Master. His breathing stopped, his heart was no longer beating. The dogs eyes weren’t like anything he’s seen before, they held knowledge that of a human being at least, no way that of a dog. He guessed that the most terrifying man he’s ever met should have the most terrifying pet as well.

He shook his head, breaking out of his reverie. He took another deep breath, trying with little success to get a hold over his fear and anxiety once again. After a moment he finally ducked out of the booming, dark club and headed to his next destination.

😈

Chloe Decker sat in the dark alleyway as she anxiously checked her watch for the time. 9:30. He was late. She sighed, she had begun to learn to stop worrying about her ex-husband. They were no longer together after all, but she couldn’t help herself, he was still the father of her child. 

Her body jumped, she was too lost in her thoughts to realize that Dan had finally shown up. She held her chest to, a measly attempt to slow down her racing heart. 

“Hey.” Detective Dan Espinoza greeted, out of breath. A normal occurrence as she noticed, every time he went undercover he seemed out of breath and wore out, at least with this particular assignment. Chloe hadn’t been officially assigned to the case he was apart of so she didn’t exactly know why he was undercover, but she did know where he was undercover. The club Lux. Notorious for being sketchy and classy at seemingly the same time, at least to the police. She presumed that her colleagues didn’t even know what they were looking for. The owner of said bar was one, Lucifer Morningstar. Who had a reputation just as big as his famous club. Lucifer Morningstar was well known around the precinct, everyone thought he was up to something suspicious in his club, must’ve been, there was always at least something remotely illegal happening in all clubs. His couldn’t be any different, she just wished she knew what they were targeting, who knew, maybe she could help.

“Hey, we gotta go, body turned up near the docks.” Dan stated while looking at his messages on his actual phone, rather than the one he had for the undercover assignment. He looked at her, and raised his eyebrow, looking at her expectantly. She turned on the ignition of her car and threw into reverse, quickly backing out of the alley, relieved to finally be out of that cramped space. She switched her gear to drive and sped of to the docks, hoping to get the preliminaries done quickly so she could get home to her daughter.

“So what are we dealing with?” Chloe asked Dan trying to get the details beforehand, and to prepare herself to see the body.

“Late 20’s, male, no ID, doesn’t seem to be the type of person to be at the docks, nice suit, styled hair, expensive watch, the works. Can’t get much more until Forensics get there, she’s on her way.” Dan explained watching as they passed cars.

“Cause of death?” Chloe questioned, hoping they had at least that.

“Looks to be strangulation.” He answered. With the information, she begun to process everything, trying to connect early dots. Without the time of death it was difficult to decide if he was there for business or personal reasons.

She decided to wait until the Forensics team had more information, as to not get ahead of herself. She sighed, exhausted and wanting this nights work to be over, knowing it probably wouldn’t be anytime soon.

😈

Chloe walked up onto the scene, Dan following closely behind who stopped to talk with the officer, quickly flashed her badge at the officer stationed at the crime scene tape. He lifted it over her head as she ducked underneath, nodding her thanks she headed into the building briefly knowing what to expect.

Ella Lopez’ crouched body was hiding the body when she got closer the the scene of the crime. Their resident forensic scientist wore her usual graphic tee and jeans with her jacket hanging loosely on her shoulders. She turned around with a big, bright smile contrasting the dark shadows of the abandoned warehouse.

“Hey Chlo!” She exclaimed in greeting. With the quick one armed hug she got back to taking close up photos of the preliminary evidence.

“Hey Ella, any news?” Chloe asked getting straight to the point, wasting no time at all. She prided herself on her no nonsense personality while on the job. She had a reputation to hold up as a steel faced, intelligent, homicide detective. 

“Time of death looks to be 7:00-8:30 p.m. and this suit is too small for someone of his height, the legs are cuffed, like he was just borrowing it. Now I don’t know about you but if I was borrowing a suit this expensive then it wouldn’t be to meet in a rank warehouse.” Ella rambled on like usual, and while Chloe found rambling to be an inefficient way of communicating, she found Ella’s rambling quite endearing in a childlike kind of way.

“So, you think he was doing something else and he got dumped here?” Chloe suggested, the wheels in her head beginning to turn.

“Ehhh… I don’t know, he smells like sweat, I wouldn’t go anywhere fancy enough to require a suit like this and show up smelling like a high school gym locker room. Plus there are signs of a struggle a few feet away from the body.” Ella explained moving to the other side of the body and pointing to new looking scuff marks of the floor. Before crouching down once again to take some more photos. 

“So he's dressed in another man's clothes or stolen ones not to mention, smelling like a prepubescent boy, in an abandoned warehouse, anything else?” Chloe asked wanting to get out of the place. She glanced around the scene, trying to see if she had missed anything.

“Nope, nothing else yet. I’m just about finished here if you wanna head back to the precinct, won’t be able to do much else here anyway.” Ella said, smiling up at he, Ella knew how tried Chloe was. She had just wrapped up the assignments she had for the day and was getting ready to head home when she got the call. It really is like they say, crime doesn’t stop for the night.

“Alright thanks I’ll see you there.” Chloe smiled back and turned back to the way she came. She stopped briefly to ask if Dan needed a ride back to the precinct, who denied her offer and said he had a few other things to finished up at the crime scene. Then he would probably get a ride home for a change of clothes, then he’d head to the precinct. 

With that all sorted out she headed back to the precinct to start on some files while she waited for an ID on their victim.

😈

“Our victim is a 28 year old Caucasian male by the name of Robert Claymore, cause of death is confirmed strangulation, he was killed around 7:00 to 8:00. There were signs of a struggle a few feet away from the body and a smoked cigarette at the entrance of the warehouse, smoke smell and residue on the victims hands and mouth suggest it was his though.” Chloe rattled off as she out up crime scene photos and reports onto the whiteboard in the bullpen.

“He has no living space to his name and unshaven beard and unkempt hair, as well as sweat and a general dirty appearance could suggest homelessness. Track marks on his inner arms are evidence of drug use, plus the felony of drug possession on his record which he spent a year in county jail for.” Chloe finished with putting the picture of the various track marks on the victims arms on the whiteboard.

She stepped back and reviewed all of the information once more in her head, trying to be as thorough as possible. She crossed her arms as she tried to put everything together, her head tilted to the side like she was watching a 1500 piece puzzle. Dan walked up and stood beside her, narrowing his eyes at the board, wondering what happened to Robert Claymore. Then an officer walked up to the pair and handed Dan a file folder. He opened the file, his eyes widening for a moment.

“Looks he was spotted going in and out of Lux a few times every month. How would a guy like this get into a place like that?” He asked, more to himself than to anybody else. He spent a long time trying to get an easy passage into that place and this guy appeared out of nowhere and seemed to have a free pass.

“Doesn’t matter how he got in right now, it matters why he was in a place like that. My guess is drugs. I’ll have to go and ask around, see if anyone recognizes him. Do you think you could get me in to see the boss? Should ask if he worked there.” Chloe asked looking over at Dan. She didn’t expect the frightened look on his face. While Dan was by no means the kind of man who would go hunting for trouble he wasn’t one to back away from danger either. She narrowed her eyes at him, even more suspicious about what they could possibly be investigating at Lux.

“Uhhh… yea… I guess I could get you in to see him, just don’t mention you’re a cop alright. I can imagine he doesn’t take well to police, plus we can’t blow my cover.” He nervously rambled on.

“Ok that’s fine with me, but only for your cover, what should I say then?” She asked her mind racing.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it.” He simply stated, already walking away as he texted furiously on his phone.

😈

“Alright, so Robert was your uncle and he usually visited you once a month to have dinner and he didn’t show up this time so you got worried. He had been talking about this place lately so you figured this should be the first place you look. Oh, and you didn’t want to get the police involved because you were aware of his drug problem and you didn’t want to get him in trouble.” Dan fired each fact out very quickly as they walked into the club. It was now 10:00 and the club was still as busy as it had been since he left the hour prior.

“Alright sounds simple enough.” Chloe nodded along as she glanced up at Dan face. She noticed how Dan’s eyes bounced around each corner of the club, looking for something or someone. His eyes finally stopped at a tall man dressed in a dark suit. The man walked through the crowd in a sinister graceful way, the crowd parted easily for this man. Lucifer Morningstar she assumed. She swallowed, she didn’t know what to expect from this man, she had heard all of the crazy rumors about him around the precinct though. None of them any good. 

They watched at he made his way to a dark secluded area of the club and as he sat down at a large booth that concealed his face. Dan then grabbed her upper arm to make sure he didn’t lose her in the crowd as he led her to the man in question. Once they finally reached their destination, Dan sat down at the edge of the seat and gestured for Chloe to do the same at the other side.

“And what do I owe this pleasure to Daniel? Two times in one night? I think someone is getting a little attached.” Lucifer smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“A friend of mine wanted to ask you some questions about a relative of hers.” Dan replied, ignoring the comment, either being used to it or trying to save his dignity in front of his ex-wife.

“Is that so?” He looked over to her. “Well then, allow me to introduce myself, Lucifer Morningstar, at your service.” He spoke eloquently, his British accent thick, making him sound regal, which matched his exterior.

“Chloe Decker, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Morningstar.” She politely greeted back, the last thing she wanted to do was get on the bad side of this man.

“It’s much too loud in here for a conversation, why don’t we go up to my penthouse?” He invited the two of them. With both of their nods he gestured for them to get up and proceeded to lead them up the stairs to the elevator. After a quick trip in the elevator the doors opened to a large expensive looking penthouse. The floors were a black marble, there were no doors in site with a bar off to the right of the elevator. The huge library would’ve been a sight to seen had it not be for the beautiful grand piano in the center of the room. Lucifer walked over to the bar and motioned for them to sit down at the couches near the balcony door. He came and joined them with three drinks and set one in front of both Dan and her, before elegantly sitting in a seat across from them.

“Now.” He paused. “What are these questions you would like to ask me Miss. Decker?” He raised his eyebrows expectantly at her as he crossed his legs, relaxing into his chair.

“Well─” He held up a hand stopping her before she could get started.

“Before we start may I quickly ask how the two of you know each other?” He interrupted seeming to be innocently curious.

“Um… is that really relevant at the moment?” Dan hesitantly suggested.

“Oh yes, very relevant. How am I supposed to answer these women's questions if I don’t know who she is? Maybe she works with you.” He explained, Dan almost missed the last part as he basically mentioned it in passing.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘Maybe she works with you’ I work for you.” Dan’s back stiffened as his nerves grew.

“Well, I don’t know how I feel about talking to another Detective, not to mention one I haven’t done a background check on.” He said matter of factly, like it was obvious. Both Dan and Chloe’s eyes widened. He knew?

“What?! I-I’m not cop, what the hell man, what are you talking about?” Dan stammered, desperately trying to save his cover. But to no avail. Lucifer just laughed and smirked at them.

“Please Daniel, you think I am an idiot? Of course I knew you were with the police, give me some credit here.” He smiled. No one could lie to him.

To Be Continued...


	3. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyyyyyyyy I honestly had no idea where this story was gonna go and that kinda stopped me from writing it out, but I've got it sorted it out now... I probably wouldn't get your hopes up for consistent updates thooooo 
> 
> I did try and make this one extra long for ya tho so hope u like it!!

A shiver passed through Chloe’s body as both her and Dan registered what had just happened. Their ruse was up before it even had a chance to start, leaving the two detectives stumped. What would they do now? Panic began to set in as the silence dragged on. The intimidating man in front of the two, relaxed back into his chair, aware of the situation he just put them in. He knew he had just established the dominance over this conversation and that the detectives would never get it back. 

“Now that that is out of the way, how about we get to the point, mm?” Lucifer said with a type of confidence that spoke volumes.

“What were these questions you wanted to ask me Detective Decker?” He pushed on, ignoring their obvious nerves.

“O-oh, yes right, well a man named Robert Claymore was murdered last night, would you happen to know him?” She stumbled, trying to regain her footing. This was not where she thought this conversation was going to go. She had known this man was difficult and renowned for being a pain in the ass, at least that’s what Dan told her. From what she had heard around the precinct he was charming most of the time, but not to be crossed. To her, the rumors around the precinct were ridiculous, how could anyone be so powerful to scare an entire police station. She was beginning to understand why said rumors existed, though. She would never let him see her apprehension, he already had influence over her colleagues, she would not let him get one over on her. 

“Hmmmm… Robert Claymore you say, yes, that name does bring a face to mind, I believe he was an employee of mine. Although, I am not entirely sure what he did for me, Maze usually takes care of small business like that.” He said, matter of factly, because of course why would he, Lucifer Morningstar, ever take care of the small things himself.

“Alright, would it be possible to talk to ‘Maze’?” She asked, wondering who could possibly be named Maze, but then again she was talking to Lucifer Morningstar. How much weirder can a name get?

“Mazikeen, darling, would you please reveal yourself to our lovely detectives here?” He gestured to a dark corner of the penthouse, where an almond skinned women stepped out of the shadows. She wore a dark leather outfit that left little to the imagination, she had dark smouldering eyes with sharp eyeliner highlighting them. She stalked over to the three of them, her high heels clicking against the marble being the only sound made. Her mouth pulled up into a smirk as she approached them, knowing she had surprised the two mortals in the room. Alive mortals were much more fun to play with than dead, doomed souls. 

“Detectives, meet my most trusted ally, Mazikeen Smith, she is the one who usually takes care of hiring people.” He smirked, loving the style and panache he and his resident demon always exhibited. Maze nodded a greeting to the two before sitting down beside her Lord, grateful she is able to have such a position. She was very proud of her stance in the monarchy of Hell, as any demon would be.

“Alright, well, Ms. Smith, what did Robert do for you and Lucifer? I understand he was a homeless man, what could someone of your stature use from someone like him?” She cleared her throat. She would never disrespect someone like that but she felt if she was ever going to get through to these two, she would have to get on their level. When Lucifer frowned at her words, she immediately began rethinking her words, something she seemed to be doing a lot around the man.

“Rob did a lot of different stuff for us, usually getting information from the streets, he blended in with that crowd in a way that neither Lucifer nor I ever could. He was good at his job, however miniscule it was.” Maze said, her hands moving along with her explanation. Her words conveyed grief and mourning, but her eyes and tone gave away the emotions she hid, or rather, the lack thereof. Maze may have been the one to hire these people but she was never one to care about mortals the way her boss did. Many times over the 5 some odd years they’ve been on Earth, she finds herself wondering what her Master sees in the pesky creatures. So fragile and shallow. Maze shook her head.

“Is there anything else you can tell us about him? Anybody he was particularly close too? Maybe something related to drugs?” Detective Espinoza joined the questioning, trying to further their understanding of the victim.

“I think he used to do heroin back in the day, heard he used to be the life of the party. He was close to a few of the others who work here, most of his jobs were individual though, so I wouldn’t know how close.” Maze pondered, genuinely wondering what humans did with their free time. Mediocre torture on others, perhaps?

“Hmmm… what about what he could have been doing at the docks the night of the murder, Lux related or...?” Detective Decker acquired. Something about this case wasn’t adding up. Where did the victim get the suit, what was a homeless man doing down at the docks dressed like that?

“The last job we requested him to do was a simple intel gathering on a potential new business partner, this one is local and known around LA, high roller, I gave him some money to spend, he’s gotta play the part right?” Maze smiled, anything but innocently. Chloe assumed an innocent smile on the fiery women before her occurs once in a blue moon, if ever. 

“What’s the name of this business associate?” Dan asked, pulling out a small notepad and flipping to what seemed like a random page. His small pencil, which seemed large in the Detective’s hand poised itself over the paper.

“Sylvester Simmons, I believe.” Lucifer interrupted, not liking his increasing disinterest in the conversation. It was about time things moved along.

The sudden change in Lucifer’s tone, surprised Chloe. Her eyes snapped over to him to try and gage a real reaction out of the man. This nice facade he was putting up did not fool her. His eyebrow twitched up in an inpatient manner, she assumed. His relaxed body no longer seemed to lounge without a care in the world. Instead his muscles were tense, his knuckles turning a faint white as they clenched around the chair arm. His already hooded, dark eyes seemed to blacken even further.

“Is there any more questions you would like to ask us or are we done with this?” He politely asked. Too polite is you asked Detective Decker. His mannerisms has just changed before her eyes, in a matter of seconds. This man was the definition of enigma. He chose to exude this carefree personality but was incredibly impatient. He smirked and smiled but frowned the next.

“Yes, for now, we will contact you if we have any further questions, please don’t leave LA, and here’s my card if you remember anything else.” Chloe said curtly, knowing that she wasn’t going to get anywhere else with this interview. She had got all she needed for now.

“Yes, good, well, it was good meeting you Detective Decker, and Detective Espinosa, please don’t come again.” Lucifer spoke in a rushed pace. He ushered the two Detective’s to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. He quickly exited the elevator and smiled tightly at the two. Once the door closed the smile fell instantaneously. He took a deep breath and sighed before turning to the bar and poured himself a drink.

He downed the first drink in no time, and proceeded to pour himself a few more fingers of the expensive whiskey. He could feel her eyes glaring into him, the heat that came from her gaze seemed to burn through his clothes. 

“What, Mazikeen?” He demanded, fed up and impatient with everybody at this moment. His back was still turned to her as he hunched over in growing aggression. The temperature raised in the penthouse, the flames of the fireplace began to lick at the top of the opening. Daring anyone to come close to them and feel the fiery heat they put off as they danced with their Master’s emotions.

He stared at the demon in question through the reflective glass of the bar wall. His own gaze speaking volumes, step carefully for the risk of one’s life. Maze’s chest tightened in what either fear or anticipation, she couldn’t tell.

“Why did you even play along with that male Detective’s charade if you knew who he was anyway? You didn’t even end up punishing him.” She spoke without reservation. All the time she had spent around the Lord of Hell had made her unweary of his wrath. A grave mistake that had taken many demons life before her. 

“I will do what I wish, Mazikeen, you are not in a place to question my motives.” He said stiffly, holding his anger back for the chance that she was unaware of his current state. Rather unlikely although, Lucifer knew how Maze liked to push his buttons. She rolled her eyes in an attitude that did nothing to absolve his anger, and sighed while crossing her arms.

“What motives? That whole exercise seemed irrelevant to me.” She said matter-of-factly, no longer holding eye contact with her Master. This only furthered Lucifer fury, she was pushing the buttons too hard and it was getting harder to hold back. Not that he felt like he needed to, he just didn’t want a fight to get to far and have to get someone to clean up his apartment. Again.

“I, frankly, don’t care what you think about the situation, just make sure that the person responsible for this murder is punished properly. No one is allowed to kill one of my people.” His jaw clenched, as he turned around to face her, and took a sip of his drink. Maze scoffed.

“What are you even doing here? All you do is drink and play the piano and leave all the punishing to me. What happened to the big bad Lucifer that would snap someone neck in the blink of an eye, for something as little as frowning at you?” Her nostrils flared as her eyes snapped over to his, the fire she was created from dancing in her eyes. His eyes flashed red, to hell with keeping the penthouse clean.

“I will not tolerate this type of behaviour from you Mazikeen, you may be one of the closest demons to me but that does not give you special treatment.” He stalked over to her, leaving his almost empty glass behind on the bar. His hand was around her neck in an instant, his arm a blur even to the demons eye. He lifted her body to the point where her feet were no longer situated on the marble floor. He felt her throat swallow beneath his hand, whether that was fear or pleasure he didn’t know, he never knew with this demon. Maze’s hands wrapped themselves around his forearm, squeezing in an attempt to release some of the pressure on her throat. Her breathing had become laboured from the weight being quickly applied. She smiled, knowing a loss when she saw one. Her strength never had measured up to the Lord of Hell’s.

“You will do well to tread lightly Mazikeen, you are not exempt from my punishment.” Lucifer tersely spoke. He held the demon by the throat to reiterate his point then dropped her limp on the floor. He gazed down at her with a certain type of disinterest that made Maze’s heart ache. She knew that while he trusted her the most, she was a miniscule part of his heart if at all. Or if he even had a heart.

He took a deep breath in order to somewhat rein in his anger and turned his back on the demon still situated on the floor. He couldn’t look at her, or else he would accidentally rip her apart. Again.

When he finally let his eyes drop back to her form, she was prostated in a respectful bow on one knee in front of him. With her head stilled bowed and her hand over her heart she spoke.

“The receiving of your punishment should be seen as a gift to every demon, my lord, and I am certain there is no demon on Earth and in Hell who thinks differently. We live to serve you, forever and until we take our last breath. If that breath is taken by you hand than we shall be grateful.” 

Her tone had completely changed from the previous rebelliousness to the utmost respect to which she expressed to her king. The certainty she spoke with would have convinced anybody that she was telling the truth and perhaps would have scared them with her pure loyalty to the man, no, devil in front of her.

The words calmed something in the devil, whether is was his ravenous rage or his fiery need for respect, he didn’t know. Neither did he care, the situation was over and done with the moment he saw Maze bow down in front of him. While Lucifer knew that she was just doing this to calm his anger, he also knew that the words rung truer than any she had ever spoken before. He knew that she would never betray him no matter what, she would never purposely help someone else cause him harm nor would she try to do so herself. He had a hand in creating her in the depths of hell, millions of centuries ago. She had been by his side since then. Following his orders and doing things in his best interests. Earning her spot as his most trusted demon and his first demon to bring to Earth.

He laid a hand on her bowed head, and slid it down to her cheek and lifted her head to meet his eyes. He released her face and kept eye contact with her for a moment, savouring the display of her devotion.

“You will do well to remember that Mazikeen, one day this show is not going to appease me.” He deadpanned, he turned his back on her as he once again refilled his cup to curb his annoyance. The sound of movement behind him suggested that the demon had once again stood up and waited for further orders.

“I don’t like having the reputation that I don’t care about my human employees, make sure you find who killed Mr. Claymore, sooner rather than later would be most pleasant, Maze.” He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Once he finished his drink, he set the glass down on the marble countertop with an audible clink as the ice clashed together, not yet melted. He sighed and collected himself as he made his way to the elevator. He rode down to the main floor of Lux in hopes of finding a new nightly companion to relieve some of his stress.

😈

The two detectives rushed down the precinct stairs, avoiding the usual hustle and bustle of the station that always persisted no matter what time of day. The made their way into the conference room where the whiteboard had been moved to provide them some privacy from the noisy police station.

“Alright, so the job Claymore was on is still unknown, and I don’t think we can still roll out Lucifer as a suspect, let’s also get a file on Sylvester Simmons and while we’re at it, let’s add him to the suspect list as well, why not throw in this Mazikeen Smith too.” Dan said, trying to quickly process everything they gathered from their interrogation with the infamous club owner. Chloe followed quickly behind him, glad to be out of the headache inducing noise of the precinct.

The Detectives had gotten a lead from the so-called King of Hell, which was enough for them at that point. There was a silent agreement to not talk to Lucifer again, only if it was completely necessary. The man had intimidated the detectives enough to leave a clear impression in both of their minds.

After they rearranged their whiteboard to add the new additions, they split up to collect information on one Sylvester Simmons. Once the both of them collected as much as they could at the moment they joined back up in the conference room.

“So, Sylvester Simmons is a European who recently moved to LA to expend his wine and beer company to a bigger market. Apparently his product is top notch and lot’s of clubs and bars want his stuff but he’s very picky on where he sells his alcohol. There’s a lot of competition on this, lots of motive.” Chloe Decker explains as she adds picture of Sylvester and his products on the board.

“Basically, a bunch of people want this guy to supply this uber craft beer at their clubs to bring in customers? That seems like a hassle for one drink, right? I mean, how good could it be?” Dan asked, sceptical of this as a motive. It seemed like something small to fight over, then again he was okay with whatever beer was cheapest.

“I don’t know, people get worked up about the oddest of things.” Chloe sighed and ran a hand over her face, and checked the time, 9:30. “Doesn’t matter, we can figure it out tomorrow, I’m gonna head home to Trix and let the babysitter off.”

“Alright, I’m probably gonna finish up some paperwork before I head out, see ya tomorrow, tell Trix goodnight for me.” Dan waved her off while thinking about the growing stack of paperwork on his desk, undercover work sure does pile it up.

😈

The precinct was mostly empty except for a janitor in a corridor, listening to music and an IT worker asleep at their computer. Two shadows raced against the walls with seemingly no source. They slinked across the walls all the way to the conference room, where the lights were off and the room was empty of light.

Two voices broke the silence of the night and bickered back and forth.

“Why do you always do that? You know I’m not as fast as you, and you just have to rub it in my face.” The first, higher pitched voice complained.

“Be quiet Xarudan, you know the Lord will punish us if we get caught.” A deadpanned voice said in a hushed tone.

“Please, Ozzador, the Lord probably doesn’t even know of this mission, we are so low on the food chain that I doubt He even knows our names.” Xarudan brushed him off with contempt in his voice.

“Doesn’t matter if he doesn’t know, it’s still ultimately for him, a direct order from Maze, this has the potential to raise us up in rank, don’t you realize that.” Ozzador pushed, he wouldn’t be brought down by this irresponsible mongrel.

“Whatever, let’s just get these pictures and leave, this is embarrassing, we’re demons we’re bigger than breaking and entering, AND we’re not even stealing anything.” Xarudan rolled his eyes, he always felt that he should be given more responsibility but one or two mistakes apparently leaves an impression.

The two demons took photographs of the stark whiteboard making sure that they got every little piece of information. They knew if they missed something they would not only be humiliated but also tortured by Hell’s best torturer. They made their leave the same way they came in, as fast and as quiet as possible, skulking in the shadows. What they didn’t see what the wide twinkling smile behind them, shrouded in darkness that disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving behind a single pitch black feather in its place.


End file.
